Yoo Ah In
Perfil *'Nombre:' 유아인 / Yoo Ah In *'Nombre real:' 엄홍식 / Uhm Hong Shik *'Profesion:' Actor, Diseñador y Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Daegu, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: '''1.78cm *'Peso:' 62 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Agencia:' Star K Entertainment Dramas *Descendants of the Sun (KBS2, 2016) ''Cameo *Six Flying Dragons (SBS, 2015-2016) *Discovery of Love (KBS2, 2014) Cameo *Secret Love Affair (jTBC,2014) * Jang Ok-jeong Lives in Love (SBS , 2013) *Fashion King (SBS, 2012) *Sungkyunkwan Scandal (KBS2, 2010) *The Man Who Can't Get Married (KBS2, 2009) *Strongest Chil Woo (KBS2, 2008) *April Kiss (KBS2, 2004) *Sharp 1 (KBS, 2003) Películas *Like for Likes (2016) *Veteran (2015) *Sado (2015) *Elegant Lies(2014) *The Satellite Girl and Milk Cow (2014) voz *Tough as Iron (2013) *Punch (2011) *Sky and Sea (2009) *Antique Bakery (2008) *Shim's Familia (2007) *Boys of Tomorrow (2006) Anuncios *'2016:' Fuji Instax *'2016:' Reebok Classic *'2016:' Sesa Living *'2016:' Knight of Night (KON) (video game) *'2016:' Giordano *'2013-2014:' Lafuma *'2013-2014:' Philips Young Kit *'2013:' JACK&JILL *'2013-2014:' Basic House - The Class *'2013-2014:' Basic House - I'm David *'2013-2014:' Amore Pacific Mise-en-scene *'2012:' O'sulloc *'2012:' Fuji Instax *'2012:' Samchuly *'2012:' Hitejinro *'2012:' Diadora Korea *'2011:' Okkudak *'2011:' CJ Olive Young *'2011:' Reebok Classic *'2011:' Optimus Black - LG Electronics *'2011:' JACK&JILL *'2005:' Skoolooks *Nong Shim Honey Twist *Nong Shim Jjoljjolmyeon *SPEED 011 Videos Musicales *BoA - Only One (2012) *T.O - 발자국 (Footprints) (2004) Premios * 2016 Max Movie Award: Mejor Actor (Veteran) * 2016 7th Film Critics' Award: Mejor Actor (The Throne) * 2015 SBS Drama Awards: 'Premio TOP a la excelencia, actor (Six Flying Dragons) * '''2015 SBS Drama Awards: '''Top 10 Stars (Six Flying Dragons) * '''2015 SBS Drama Awards: '''Mejor Pareja con Shin Se Kyung (Six Flying Dragons) *'2015 36th Blue Dragon Film Awards: Premio al Mejor Actor (The Throne) *'2012 KOFRA Film Awards:' Premio Descubrimiento (Punch) *'2011 Style Icon Awards:' Bonsang ("Premio Principa") *'2011 Mnet Choice Awards:' Mejor Voz Top 20's *'2010 KBS Drama Awards': Mejor Pareja junto a Song Joong Ki por Sungkyunkwan Scandal *'2007 The 8th Pusan Film Critics Awards:' Mejor Novato por Boys of Tomorrow. Curiosidades *'Educación:' Namduck Elementary School **Sangin Middle School **National High School of Traditional Arts **Seoul Arts High School **Dankook University **Konkuk University *Abandonó la escuela secundaria para dedicarse a la actuación. *Es un adicto a la moda y las nuevas tendencias. Su pasion por la moda lo ha llevado incluso a establecer su propia tienda virtual de ropa llamada LEVLIFE de la cual es copropietario junto a uno de sus mejores amigos, el actor Jae Hee. *Es el modelo de su propia marca y como diseñador la empresa vende mas ropa y accesorios para mujeres que para hombres. *Aunque profesionalmente usa el nombre de Yoo Ah In, en su paginas sociales suele usar siempre su nombre verdadero. *Considerado uno de los actores más abiertos de mente y políticamente de su generación, Yoo atrajo atención de los medios a finales del 2012, cuando twitteó una crítica enérgica en contra de la retirada de Ahn Cheol Soo, de la carrera presidencial. *Dijo que le alegraba volver a grabar un drama con Shin Se Kyung *Hizo un cameo para el famoso y actualmente popular "Descendants of the Sun" en el episodio 13 como empleado del banco utilizando su nombre real como parte de una sorpresa por su cumpleaños a Song Hye Kyo. *Es la segunda vez que Yoo Ah In participa en un drama junto a Song Joong Ki, el primero fue Sungkyunkwan Scandal. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema *Wikipedia en Ingles *Instagram Galería Yoo Ah In2.jpg Yoo Ah In3.jpg Img_3069(1).jpg Yoo_Ah_In.jpg Yoo Ah In1.JPG Yoo Ah In4.jpg Yoo Ah In5.jpg Yoo Ah In6.jpg Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo